


She Who Is Gone

by EireneShulah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Aly&Jae do love each other here, Fire&Blood is just the worst, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah
Summary: Rewriting of Saera's story so it won't be such a dumb, hateful mess, basically.How could that happen so that a Princess Royal would come to being a whore, what did her parents think of it and how were they hurt.
Relationships: Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Targaryen family & septon Barth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Historical Targaryens





	She Who Is Gone

Her hair was silver-and-gold, and her eyes were like sapphires: pure Valyrian beauty.

"There are thousands of whores in Lys with eyes like those and hair like those, yet they won't entertain a thought of returning my daughter", Jaehaerys sank into his armchair, exasperated.

"There may be thousands, but only one of them is a princess born and a Dragonrider by birthright", sighed septon Barth bitterly. "They won't forego such a bragging right for a lifetime, Your Grace".

His words fell into silence of the royal solar as drops of rain fall into a deep well. No one needed him to explain such a trivial thing; yet all three of them terribly needed to hear it said loud and clear.

 _No hope for your daughter,_ that's what he really said. No hope for sweet Saera--no hope for your family, no hope for your honor.

Forever and ever would it be written in history, that a Targaryen maiden whored herself in Lys and baseborn savages paid to revel in her disgrace.

"We must be strong, Your Grace", at last Alysanne found it in her to speak. "We must be wise. We cannot risk whole dynasty for a girl, however beloved", tears itched her throat as she spoke. "We cannot acknowledge that so named Saera of Lys is our daughter" _\--for Viserra, and Daella, and my little Gael._

_Forgive me, Mother, for I have sinned against you._

Jaehaerys cackled.

"And what if we don't, my love? Everyone knows already. Saera won't return from beyond the sea, they won't sell her to us even if we deny her lineage, and our name won't be cleared from her shame".

"Saera..." she could hardly breath as she spoke, yet she knew she had to, "is dead to us, Your Grace. But we still have daughters, and grand-daughters, too. And there would be more daughters down the line, until our entire blood is gone. But who would wed a Targaryen girl..." her voice trembled and died out. _Forgive me, Mother, forgive me, but I have other children to care for_. "Who would wed a girl if her bloodline is known to produce whores? And who would respect a family that cannot protect its daughters?"

 _Our power lasts only as long as we are respected_ , she could've said, but there was no need to state the obvious.

"I loved Saera", Jaehaerys said after a while. "She was such a sweet girl. Such a wilful, wild thing. True daughter of Valyria, born to ride a dragon".

"Such an eulogy befits her", septon Barth agreed. "A service would be held in Starry Sept in honor of her soul, to help her pass the Road of Trials and enter Seven Heavens. Should I commission a dirge?"

"You shouldn't. I will write it myself, as it is to be done".

And now they made a septon share in their grave sin. Isn't it known that the gods hate those who try to deceive them? _A mortal's life is never free of sin, and never can be, said the Father, but still you must go forward on your destiny, as I will see your hearts, and I will judge, but Mother is full of mercy._ What wasn't in the _Star_ is, what about those who sin against Mother? Will she be merciful to them, too?

"You can be dismissed now, old friend", Jaehaerys motioned to Barth.

She watched the septon leave. Then turned to a window. It was stained glass, and nothing could be seen but vague silhouettes of haven below, rooftops and dark lines of city roads.

"Lys is that way, not this, my love", Jaehaerys spoke. "Are we to blame for what has happened?"

Alysanne tarried to answer.

"She wanted knowledge, so I sent her to be a septa", Jaehaerys continued. "There is no other way for a girl to get knowledge. Is not Maegelle happy now, that she can read as many books as Vaegon?"

Still, Alysanne tarried.

"But seems, she wanted freedom more than knowledge. I should've given her a dragon instead, and sent her as my emissary to Dorne. They are wild in Dorne, she'd like it there".

"The milk is spilt, Your Grace. Why do we wonder, what jar is best for it?", Alysanne spoke at last, and tears were bitter on her tongue.

"And she was wild, and had too many friends among young lords and lordlings. One could've defiled her, I thought. If one had not already. A septa's life would tame her, and maybe I would ask Hight Septon to release her from her vows in several years, when I find a man for my sweet girl, a man who'll make her smile and scream...gods laugh at those who make plans, they say. Sometimes they should cry for us instead, my love".

"Sometimes they should", she said.

Still, she had Daella, and Viserra, and Gael to care for, and Maegelle who'd care for her. And there was no window that looked at Lys' direction in their rooms, anyway.


End file.
